1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to instruments for closing the open end of a hollow organ.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During hysterectomy procedures, such as total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH) procedures, the uterus and cervix are removed, creating an approximately circular structure at end of the vaginal canal called the vaginal cuff. The closure of the remaining vaginal cuff can be one of the most challenging aspects of the procedure. It is also considered to be one of the barriers to adoption of laparoscopic surgery to those trained in open procedures.
After the uterus is removed it is necessary to close the vaginal cuff while avoiding dehiscence, which is when a wound ruptures along a surgical suture. Currently the vaginal cuff closure is done manually by suturing the cuff with needle and suture or with a stitching surgical instrument. Both methods require a good deal of surgical skill and time.
There is a need for an instrument that can close a vaginal cuff that requires less skill, saves time, and provides strong, consistent anastomosis.